Kaneka
Akodo Kaneka was the illegitimate son of Akodo Toturi and the geisha Hatsuko. He was taken to a spirit realm by the Dragon of Water until he was ready, he was then returned to Ningen-do and raised by the Lion Clan. Also known as the Bastard Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and the Wind of War. Akodo Rokuro (Heaven and Earth flavor) Kaneka's Birth The dates of Kaneka's birth were complicated. Hatsuko was pregnant with Kaneka during the Scorpion Coup, and gave birth to him sometime after. As she was unaware that she was pregnant at the time of the coup it was most likely that Kaneka was born early on in 1124. It was at this time that the Dragon of Water intervened and removed the infant Kaneka and his mother from the mortal realm to prevent Kaneka interfering with Toturi's destiny. Kaneka was then returned to the mortal realm no earlier than 1130, still an infant. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 His visit to Shinden Horiuchi in 1150 indicated he was not even twenty years old. A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 The Dragon of Water also gave Kaneka a blade which he kept with him in the following years. Complications, by Rich Wulf Learning His Father's Name Kaneka spent his early years growing up in a small hut in Shinomen Mori. His mother never revealed to him who his father was, and eventually he set out to travel the Empire as a ronin. During his travels he met many other individuals whom he came to trust implicitly. A Forgotten Saga, Part 2 Towards the end of his travels, in 1154, he visited the hut where he had been raised. There he encountered the Dragon of Water which revealed to him the truth about his existance and who his father was. Kaneka's Advisors Kaneka decided to travel to the Empire. He his journey he met skilled individuals that became their advisors and trusted friends. Sachina Kaneka visited a prominent geisha house while he was living in Nanashi Mura in 1148. He fell in love with the geisha Sachina and asked her to marry him. Sachina refused, and Kaneka left in anger. Masakazu Kaneka encountered the great brute Masakazu in 1149 in Friendly Traveler Village. Kaneka confronted Masakazu about the bully's behaviour, but the two were attacked by soldiers sent by the Steel Chrysanthemum to capture Kaneka. The two killed the soldiers and became good friends. Rikako Kaneka met a young Rikako in 1150 at Shinden Horiuchi. Rikako was not even ten years old when Kaneka visited his old friend Horiuchi Shoan. Otoya Kaneka studied under Otoya for six months in Shaiga, concluding his training in the early spring of 1152. Etsushi & Uchito Kaneka went on to join the Hidden Storm ronin group which was led by Ryuta. Kaneka befriended Ryuta's two sons Etsushi and Uchito, and the three were good friends long after the Hidden Storm's destruction and the death of Ryuta at the hands of the Forest Killers in 1152. Fusami Kaneka encountered a young woman named Fusami in Kaeru Toshi in 1153. A drunk Kaneka challenged Fusami to a duel, which was fought the next day. Kaneka lost, but the two became good friends. Kazumasa Kaneka encountered the adventurer Kazumasa while travelling in Shinomen Mori. The two became friends very quickly. Qelsaurth In 1154, after his encounter with the Dragon of Water, Kaneka encountered the naga Jakla Qelsaurth who had been roused from the Great Sleep by the presence of the Dragon. Qelsaurth became intrigued by Kaneka's connection with the Dragon and wishes to hear Kaneka's tale. Naoharu Kaneka met Naoharu in 1155 while staying in Ryoko Owari Toshi. Kaneka was being followed by Scorpion at the time, and Naoharu convinced Kaneka that by telling a high ranking Scorpion his secret he would be free from their hold on him. The Bastard Revealed In 1155, in Ryoko Owari Toshi, Kaneka announced himself as the son of the Emperor Toturi I and a geisha. Kaneka's claim was supported by several sources, including the Akodo. This caused many disturbances in the Imperial Court, as that would make Kaneka the oldest child of Toturi. Toturi however never had the chance to officially recognize Kaneka as his son. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 25 Confusion at Court (Gold flavor) Kaneka drew honorable bushi to him much as his father did. A Samurai Never Stands Alone (Gold flavor) The Forgotten Son The story of Kaneka's time as a ronin and how he came to know who his father was, was written down by Doji Tanitsu and called the Forgotten Son. Nimuro offered Lion Championship As soon as Matsu Nimuro knew Kaneka's true lineage he offered to step down as the Lion Clan Champion so that Kaneka might assume his birthright. Kaneka refused, wishing to find his own way. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Assassination Attempts Shortly after the Lion announced Kaneka as the son of Toturi; The Scorpion, beliving his claim false, attempted to assassinate him. The first attempt failed and the Lion heightened security, so Shosuro Yudoka and Shosuro Toson enlisted the aid of Shosuro Aroru. Aroru successfully planted a poisoned trap in Kaneka's armor, but the trap failed because the poison had been replaced by Aroru's wife Shosuro Teiriko. Specters: Unfinished Business III In 1158, when Kaneka was travelling along the Great Crater Road to met with Toturi, he was ambushed and challenged by two Crane duelists, Kakita Marui and Doji Eloka. Kaneka killed both, but was delayed sufficiently so that by the time he reached Ryoko Owari Toshi Toturi had already been killed by the onisu Fushin. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo The assassination orders came from Hantei Naseru. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Acknowledged as heir Kaneka was accepted in the Toturi's Funeral by his brother Isawa Sezaru. It was the first time Kaneka met with the widow of his father, Toturi Kaede. Toturi Kaede After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede took the throne Imperial Funeral (Gold flavor) in the Month of the Boar. After ascending to the Throne Kaede realized that she had overstepped her bounds as the Oracle of void. She had tipped the balance of the elements. Four Winds, p. 30 Disappearance of Kaede Kaede gathered the Four Winds, including the revealed bastard, and told that they should decide what would be the best for the Empire. She disappeared into the Void Kaede's Tears (Gold flavor) leaving the Throne empty. Four Winds Failed Winter Court As the other heirs, Kaneka was in attendance at the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya. The meeting between the Four Winds ended abruptely after a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kaneka decided to come back to Lion lands unescorted, and was ambushed by bandits who were killed with the unexpected help of eight Lion scouts led by Ikoma Otemi. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Scorpion Support Shosuro Higatsuku offered Kaneka the favor of the Scorpion Clan if he aided in Scorpion's vengeance against the traitor Yoritomo Aramasu, Shosuro Higatsuku (A Perfect Cut flavor) but Kaneka refused. Acquiring Favor (A Perfect Cut flavor) Mantis Support While in Otosan Uchi, the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu visited Kaneka, and offered him the favor of the Mantis, but Kaneka refused it. Outmaneuvred by Force (A Perfect Cut flavor) For an unknown reason the vessel of Aramasu was burned, and sunk. Kaneka offered to aid the Mantis Champion, but he refused to show his displeasure about Kaneka rejecting his previous proposal. Standing Tall (A Perfect Cut flavor) Kaneka maintained his impartiality, showing favour to neither Scorpion nor Mantis. Outmaneuvred in Court (A Perfect Cut flavor) Before the next dawn, Aramasu was killed by Bayushi Kamnan. Nagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavor) New Supporters The new Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kitao, and the Khan, Moto Chagatai revealed their loyalty to Kaneka. Strength in Unity (Dark Allies flavor) Higatsuku became Kaneka's secret follower Higatsuku intentionally provoked the Bastard in his court, in presence of other courtiers as Otomo Baiken. Kaneka waited until the next morning to show him what would happen if Higatsuku was against the Bastard. Kaneka blackmailed the Scorpion by threatening to expose his part in Yoritomo Aramasu's death to the Mantis Clan. Higatsuku swore allegiance to Kaneka, and became his secret assistant. This event was a manipulation by the Scorpion to include Higatsuku into the ranks of Kaneka. Poisoned Words, by Shawn Carman Yasuki Lineage In 1159 Naseru joined the magistrate Kitsuki Remata to investigate the lineage of Akodo Kaneka. Remata revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line than Yasuki Hachi with a scroll given to him by Miya Heikichi Lobbyist (An Oni's Fury flavor) Miya Heikichi (A Perfect Cut flavor) With the support of the Scorpion Kaneka led an army to seize the Yasuki lands himself. Kaneka's Advance (An Oni's Fury flavor) The Crab were allowed to draw upon the resources of the land, while the Crane Yasuki were ordered to leave. Kaneka's Strength (Dark Allies flavor) Both Hachi and Remata suspected foul play regarding the discovery of Kaneka's lineage. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Naseru Machination Agents of Hantei Naseru had forced a Miya archivist, Miya Ippei, to forge the Yasuki family records to make it seem as if Kaneka was the true Yasuki heir. Naseru used the connection between Ippei and Shosuro Higatsuku, Kaneka's secret Scorpion advisor, to slander his brother's claim on the Yasuki lineage. The aim of the ploy was to get Kaneka's false claim annulled, exposed Higatsuku as the forger, and ruin the Bastard's claims to the throne. Machinations (Dark Allies Rulebook Story) Kaneka did not see any gain in taking the Yasuki name, and instead he would claim his domains by force. Akodo Kaneka (An Oni's Fury flavor) Duel Over the Yasuki In 1159 in the month of the Horse, Yasuki Hachi awaited Kaneka while the Bastard approached Friendly Traveler Village. Hachi ordered Kaneka to leave, but Kaneka insulted the Emerald Champion, attempting to draw them into a duel. Hachi decided to declare a non letal duel, to see whose stance was better. Kaneka took his familiar stance, while Hachi clumsily took the stance of an Akodo Bushi. Hachi lost the duel, but retreated but alive, and Kaneka took control of the Yasuki provinces. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Kaneka gave the Crab control of the resources and trade in the Yasuki lands, to aid in the fight against the Shadowlands. Clan Letter to the Crab #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Death of Kakita Kaiten The Crane began to retreat, but intended to take the harvest with them, leaving empty storehouses. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Kaneka blocked them at Friendly Traveler Village. Kakita Kaiten issued a challenge, but the Bastard won the duel, killing the Crane. It showed Kaneka to be one of the best duelists in Rokugan. Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Forgery Exposed Kitsuki Remata met Kaneka and his allies in the Yasuki Palaces to show evidences of forgery in the Kaneka's Yasuki lineage. Hatsuko was, in fact, purchased by the Shosuro from the Nanbu, a small vassal family of the Soshi. He and Kaneka suspected Miya archivist Miya Ippei had forged the documents, but he was found dead from a Liquid Void overdose before he could reveal the truth. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf The Shogun Allegiance to the Shogun He was a very ambitious man, driven to succeed and show Rokugan that he was the son of Toturi in every way. In 1159 at the Yasuki Palaces Higatsuku broke his wakizashi in order to show true allegiance to Kaneka. Higatsuku was quickly followed by Akodo Ijiasu, Moto Chagatai, Hida Hitoshi, Kitsuki Remata and after the refusal of Yoritomo Kitao he obtained the fealty of Yoritomo Kumiko. Kaneka accepted their loyalty and took the title of Shogun. Testimony of Kaneka of Aramasu's Murder Kaneka sworn Kumiko that only three guards of the Storm Legion was assigned to guard Aramasu when the Scorpion arrived were present, instead of the usual twenty, and when the Mantis fleet entered the Golden Sun Bay seeking Scorpion blood, it was the burning wreck of a Storm Legion vessel that stopped them. Fall of Otosan Uchi As soon Kaneka was informed about the Fall of Otosan Uchi he marched his troops to the city. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman After the fall Kaneka send part of his troops to the Kaiu Wall, Run For Your Lives! (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) led by Akodo Tadenori and Midoru. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Toturi II After Toturi Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun in 1159, the rest of the heirs planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Kaneka selected Yasuki Yashiki by right of his unquestioned military power. Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Imperial Messenger (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Cleansing the Ranks Kaneka was attacked in his chambers by three assassins, two died upon Kaneka's blade and the leader fled. The Lion guards of the Shogun had been killed with poisoned darts. Kaneka dismissed Ijiasu as his chief protector and appointed Higatsuku's Scorpion troops instead. Doji Midoru confirmed the leader's sword was crafted from Crane steel, with an insignia near the base of the blade, a snarling wolf with fangs bared for the strike. It was a sword of a ronin Assassin, known as one of the best, and quite mad, but nobody knew his identity. One of the corpses had opium in his lining, evidence that led to Ryoko Owari and his half-brother Hantei Naseru. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman The attack had been engineered by Naseru, and performed by Yamainu. Initially the attempt had been plotted by Kaneka himself, who ordered Higatsuku to hire the assassins. The Shogun wanted to purge his ranks of the non true loyal followers, and he had to show a good reason to the others. But Higatsuku did not complete the arrangement, and he believed the assassins came from someone who genuinely wished Kaneka dead. In Kaneka's opinion three fools were not a real threat to him, and it was only a message, instead. They were believed to have been sent by Naseru, who had anticipated his attempt to cleanse the forces of outside influence. Shortly after Chagatai promised the supply of the finest Unicorn steeds for the Shogun's Cavalry, the Mantis would deliver newly built ships, and Ijiasu was ready to do whatever must be done in order to reclaim the Lion's position as Kaneka's chief protector. The new recruit Midoru showed his loyalty beyond any suspect, and the Scorpions saw they were raised in the Shogun's army. After the assassination attempt the position of the Shogun was much better than before. Naseru Manipulation But the real intention of the plot was privately to force the Shogun to overreact, and when they would retaliate the Anvil, Kaneka would appear to be the instigator of the hostilities. The Shogun's armies began to march on Ryoko Owari. Oracle, by Rich Wulf (Heaven and Earth, Rulebook Story) Baraunghar stationed with the Shogun After the Kaiu Wall was retaken, with exception of the Tower of Fear, the Baraunghar were stationed with the Shogun's forces. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Ivory Kingdoms Ambassador In 1160 an Ivory Kingdoms ambassador, Rama Singh, had disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki to establish a supply of a special Crane ginseng variety, which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. It was sorely needed as his Maharaja's life depended on the medicine. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Crane Contact Being aware of the gaijin in Kaneka's lands, Doji Akiko sent Kakita Munemori and Konetsu to contact them. Konetsu tried to make a treaty with the gaijin without the Shogun, but Kaneka caught him and the concealed ginseng shipment. Munemori showed the Shogun's Court an Imperial Edict by Toturi II, allowing the gaijin free passage. The edict and the Empress were supported by the Imperial Legions, so Kaneka chose to let the ginseng and the gaijin go free. The Crane marched to Kyuden Doji and made an agreement with the Ivory Kingdoms. Kaneka's Vengeance After the last assassination attempt of Naseru the Shogun decided to march against Ryoko Owari, where the Anvil had his center of power. The defence was fierce an went on a stalemate. Four Winds, p. 55 Kaneka was angry with the Scorpion Clan because they denied to surrender the city and blamed to Higatsuku. Patience (Dark Allies flavor) Kaede's Return The Scorpion forces in Ryoko Owari began to give ground to the Shogun, with little resistance. Kaneka was with his generals when a Miya Herald sent by his sister Tsudao arrived the camp, and informed the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede, had been summoned Kaneka to Kyuden Seppun. Kaneka told he had first to deal with his brother Naseru and dismished the messenger. Fight For Tomorrow, Part V Kaneka stayed his Blade During the siege, Kaneka came to understand that Naseru's plan was to be killed by the Shogun, in order to made him appear as a violent opportunist, and not as a son of Toturi. Kaneka met his brother and stayed his blade, letting Naseru live, to show the Empire the mercy he had bestowed upon his treacherous, manipulative brother. Naseru threatened Kaneka to have himself put to death by a Scorpion samurai, casting the blame on Kaneka. At an impasse Kaneka and Naseru agreed to work together, and the Anvil swore that if he would gain the throne he guaranteed Kaneka the same as Shogun of all Rokugan. Fight For Tomorrow, Part VII The Four Winds gathered At Kyuden Seppun Sezaru gave to each Wind a Lady Doji's Tears, enought to march deep in the Shadowlands without became tainted. Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, had an army immune to the taint, the Tadaka's Children. Tsudao had the aid of Akasha, who would contact with the sleeping Naga to trap and fight the Tsuno, wihdrawing an important Daigotsu's ally. The Shogun had maps from the Hiruma showing the swiftest, safest way through the Shadowlands, if the location were known. Naseru offered the location of the City, allowing the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Four Winds March The Four Winds made their way to the City, being watched out by the nezumi, sent by the Crab. The Tadaka's Children attacked from the North, while the Winds slipped into the City and the Temple of the Ninth Kami from the South. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Daigotsu was guarded by the most powerful Onisu, Kyofu, Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. While both sides were fighting Naseru rested aside, began to talk and fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu saying that the Lost did not believe in Fu Leng, they believed in the Dark Lord instead. The doubts of Fu Leng cut the power he received from worshipping and was casted out from the Celestial Heavens, the Onisu faded except Kyofu who retreated and Daigotsu began a powerful spell which would destroy the Temple and all within it. Tsudao leap forward through the beginnings of the spell and struck down the Dark Lord, sacrificing herself. All that remained of Tsudao was her golden amulet, and her brothers were shocked. Sezaru teleported the surviving Winds back to Kyuden Seppun. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI The broken katana of Kaneka remained buried in the Daigotsu's throne. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Toturi III After the return of the remaining Winds, Kaede was attonished because she did not see her daughter's death, her powers as an Oracle had failed her. Sezaru first, followed by Kaneka who could remain as the Shogun, relinquished their claims to the Throne. Kaede returned to the Celestial Heavens, and Naseru was declared Emperor. After his ascension to the Steel Throne, he renounced his ties to the Hantei dynasty, giving himself the name Toturi III. He thereby honored his sister Tsudao, announcing that she had been the second emperor to bear that name. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Kaneka, in an attempt to curtail his ambitions, was ordered by Naseru to abandon his current army and all ties to former allies. Doji Akiko invited the Shogun to swear fealty to the Phoenix. Kaneka grudgingly agreed. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 25 Kaneka The Shogun joined the Phoenix but he decided to not be part of any Phoenix family, and took the name of Kaneka. The Shogun relocated his home at Shiro Shiba. Shiba Mirabu, the Phoenix Clan Champion, allowed the Shiba to join the ranks of the new army of the Shogun. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman A new Begin In the Four Winds March Kaneka felt himself as a fool with a sword compared with his brothers. Sezaru's magic was unstoppable, Naseru's wisdom defeated a god and Tsudao's purity and sacrifice defeated Daigotsu. He pondered he had to take a new begin. Bethroded Akiko had invited Kaneka to join the Phoenix, the closest ally of the Crane Clan, to have access to the military might of the Shogun if a conflict appeared. Akiko and Tanitsu came to met Kaneka to cement an alliance between Kaneka and the Crane, offfering a bride, Doji Yasuyo. Kaneka requested a meeting with Yasuyo before accept. In 1165 they still were bethroded but not married. The Forgotten Son, by Rich Wulf Shogun's Camp Kaneka rebuild his army but not the size he used to when he was claiming the Throne. In 1165 the Nemuranai Seeker Mirumoto Mareshi, son of The Daini and the naga woman Mara, reached him. Kaneka gave him travel papers to come to Shiba lands, and in return Mareshi owed the Shogun a favor. Broken Ambition, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Shiro Henka, a castle near the new capital was used as his headquarters. Stationed at the Wall After Kaneka knew of the dead of Akodo Ijiasu in the beginning of the War of the Rich Frog Shrine of Humility (Reign of Blood flavor) he planned to restore order in the City of the Rich Frog, but before his departure a shisha gave him an Imperial scroll, summoning him to Toshi Ranbo. Naseru forbade the Shogun's plans and ordered him to aid the Crab at the Kaiu Wall. Glory of the Shogun The Shogun was stationed in the fifth section of the Wall, between the fifth and sixth watchtowers. The area between those two towers was Kaneka's command, and he defended against any shadowlands assault. He was visited by a gozoku pawn, Otomo Shujito. He explained how to take advantage of the challenge issued by Naseru to Iuchiban. The Emperor had invited the bloodspeaker to test his strength gainst the Empire armies at Toshi Ranbo. It was only a gesture to encourage the rokugani, but it would be twisted to circumvent the Edict that obliged Kaneka to defend the Wall. Opening Move, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Shogun's armies arrived at the Imperial City in force. Naseru was outraged at Kaneka's defiance of his edict to guard the wall, but the Shogun replied that he had commanded to defend the Empire against the Bloodspeakers, it would be foolish to leave his Emperor undefended. Naseru could not argue further. Four Winds, p. 114 Gozoku After the meeting with Naseru, Kaneka was approached by Kakita Munemori, who proposed him to become part of the Gozoku organization. Shadowed Tower Links Kaneka was an active member of the Gozoku, until he discovered that a dark conspiracy laid behind it. Doji Takeji, another Gozoku fellow, contacted a Kaneka's ally, who was horrified to learn of the connection between the Gozoku with the Shadowed Tower, a conspiracy against the leadership of the Scorpion clan. It was led by Shosuro Furuyari who used maho-laced sake, opium, and other substances to sap the will of the weak. The Shadowed Tower had quite a web of blackmail and extortion, and Takeji had suffered it. They supposedly were destroyed in 1159, but in his new duties as as a clerk, sorting and cataloguing intelligence they gathered on their enemies, he found a record of his own affair with the Shadowed Tower agent. The conclusion was that whoever was in charge of this new Gozoku were the same people in charge of the Shadowed Tower. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf Yasuyo Sneaks Takeji was sheltered under Iron Fans guard in a house at Toshi Ranbo. The Crane was not willing to inform who was the leader behind both conspiracies, and Kaneka kept him under pressure until he told it. Kaneka's betrothed, Doji Yasuyo, had been informed that her husband-to-be had kidnapped a Crane member. She sneaked in the house when Shiba Danjuro, Kaneka's lieutenant, and an elder monk, was pressing Takeji. After a brief fight Yasuyo knocked down Danjuro but the monk, Heigai, easily defeated her. Kaneka arrived and told Yasuyo the Takeji's situation, that the Emperor was surrounded by Gozoku, and that he was a Gozoku member, but trying to prevent the Emperor from making any more idiot mistakes and giving the conspiracy another chance to sink their hooks into him. Yasuyo undrestood his focus, and joined Kaneka. Chagatai Moto Chagatai went to Toshi Ranbo with his wife Moto Rumiko and formed an alliance with Kaneka to destroy the Gozoku. What is Loyalty? (GAMA Story Vote Fiction), by Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder The Council of Five politely refused Kaenka's aid in the War of Fire and Thunder, after Akiko lobbied in this way. She believed the Shogun was better placed in the Imperial City beside Naseru. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Marriage Yasuyo went to the Castle of the Faithful Bride in Phoenix lands to meet with her betrothed. Kaneka looked to have a respectable sense of irony. The Castle of the Faithful Bride had been built in honor of a Lion samurai forced into a marriage that ultimately destroyed her. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Kaneka married Yasuyo, the same day the Emperor Toturi II did with his bride Akodo Kurako. Neither Kaneka nor Yasuyo had sworn fealty to the other's house, on to one another. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Yasuyo earned the right to retain her family when she nearly bested Kaneka in a sparring match to determine how they would resolve that particular quandary. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Fighting the Gozoku Toturi's Battle Standard Kaneka received the Toturi's Battle Standard from the Bat Clan Champion, Komori. It was a gift from Kumiko, who hoped that he would always remember what was truly best for the Empire, as Toturi did. Komori told Kaneka that Kakita Munemori had been offered Kumiko Kamnan's head if she joined the Gozoku and cleanse it of Kamnan and Bayushi Atsuki, but Kamnan had been hunted by other means. Kumiko believed Munemori had offered Kaneka similar incentives to cleanse his organization of its unholy origins. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Fires of Toshi Ranbo and Gozoku The Mantis had investigated the Fires of Toshi Ranbo and found that the arson was a tool of the Gozoku, intended to kill the Emperor and the Imperial Court so that Atsuki's agents could fill the political void. The Mantis found that the arsonist should be Alhundro Cornejo, a Merenae saboteur who worked with the Mantis until he was supposedly dead in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. His fate had been different, and his tracks led to the Ashalan, the immortal race enemies of the Naga. Somehow Alhundro, Atsuki and the Ashalan were working together. Naga Aid Kaneka was decided to find Atsuki and destroy the Gozoku with the information gathered by the Mantis. He requested aid to Akasha to reach the Naga knowledge about the Ashalan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf the Shogun established his camp near the ruined Naga city of Iyotisha in the Shinomen Forest. They met Orumash, a Naga Jakla and astronomer, who gave his aid in finding Atsuki. Atsuki's Death Orumash led the Shogun and the Imperial Legions to an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. They fought and defeated the defenders: summoned elemental servitors, human slaves with their will bound by Ashalan tattoos, and few Ashalan. Kaneka killed Atsuki in personal combat. He did not know that he had killed a decoy, but the real Atsuki was killed by the Underhand of the Emperor, Sunetra, when Atsuki tried to fled once more time. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Gozoku's remnants In 1167 Kaneka held a secret meeting in the Crab lands with Danjuro and Kaiu Kazu. The Kaiu admitted to be a Gozoku member, but without knowledge that Atsuki was the leader in the shadows. Kazu was killed by the Shogun when he spoke ill of Toturi III while trying to barter with Kaneka for protection from the remaining Gozoku loyalists after the fall of the Gozoku. Dawn of the Lotus, The Scorpion Clan, by Shawn Carman Rosoku's Legacy This year shortly after the death of the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Sekawa had found the last book in a way it showed that Shinsei continued to guide the Empire even in death. Naseru proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf The Vacant Throne Defense of the Capital Naseru had been secluded since the Imperial Court received the visit of the Daigotsu's ambassador. In 1168 Kaneka moved his army to Toshi Ranbo to protect it during the Emperor's period of seclusion. Sezaru confronted his brother to know his real intentions. Kaneka vowed to withdraw at the Emperor's request as soon as he emerged. The Wolf believed that the differences between Toturi III and Kaneka would be disastrous for the Empire. The Wolf warned Kaneka that when he inevitably must choose a side, only one of his brothers would remain. Sezaru did however not know which one it would be yet. The Wanderers Kaneka remained long enough to set up a heavy guard cycle, then disappeared. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman When the Empire believed his brother the Emperor Toturi III was secluded, Kaneka was suspicious of it. Naseru left on a search for enlightenment and Kaneka suspecting the truth, had departed in secret and adopted a disguise of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin". He wandered the Empire an knew about a similarly unfamiliar figure, called "the Wanderer", and heard rumors of a third, far more remarkable, calling himself "the Mystic". Vacant Throne, p. 35 Shogun's Advisors He rested in Shoan's orphanage and sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of the capital only so long as the Emperor remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Shiba Danjuro and Rikako announced the Shogun's proclamation to the Imperial Court. It piqued the interest of many clans. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman It helped to build support for the Shogun after he claimed stewardship over the Steel Throne upon it was known Naseru's departure from the Imperial City on a quest to seek Enlightenment. Quest Abandoned At Nanashi Mura Kaneka met his brother Sezaru while disguised as the Mystic. After the meeting he returned to the Capital Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 After a much shorter journey than Naseru, Kaneka decided to leave behind the quest for Enlightenment, and kept his focus on the politics of the Empire. Test of Enlightenment A Quest Abandoned (Test of Enlightenment flavor) He should govern the Empire instead the Emperor. The role of the Shogun was to enforce the Emperor's peace. Rulebook Story (Rise of the Shogun), by Shawn Carman Empress Kurako After the death of his brother Kaneka was politically maneuvered by Naseru's wife Empress Regent Toturi Kurako. Kurako feared Kaneka intented to take her late husband's throne, and revived the previously defunct title of Protector of the Imperial City. At the time of the Khan's assault upon the capital in 1169 Kaneka only had five hundred troops remaining in the capital, and these were ordered away after Kurako recieved news that the Akodo army had arrived to protect the city. Kaneka protested, but was not listened to. The Truest Test, Part 2 Death Kaneka was killed by Moto Chagatai during the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169. The Truest Test, Part 3 External Links * Kaneka (Hidden City) * The Ronin (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Ronin Category:Phoenix Clan Members Akodo Kaneka Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Members of the Gozoku